


Сувенир на память

by boys_best_friend



Category: Inception (2010), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boys_best_friend/pseuds/boys_best_friend
Summary: «Но я всё же советую вам, 007, - продолжает мистер Чарльз, - обращать побольше внимания на то, что происходит вокруг. И подвергать тщательному анализу всё, что кажется вам странным».





	Сувенир на память

**Author's Note:**

> постканон «Скайфолл» и двух предыдущих фильмов с Д.Крейгом. Авторская трактовка принципов дримшеринга (очень авторская!); возможен ООС.

*Бульдог*

Он не мог вспомнить, откуда вообще взялась эта штука. Наверное, М хранила её где-то в ящике стола, и только когда этот стол со всеми ящиками и весь кабинет М разнесло к чертям, она вспомнила про свой сомнительный сувенир. Куску фарфора оказался нипочём взрыв, который уничтожил несколько этажей здания МИ-6.  
Когда Таннер открывает перед Бондом дверь в мрачную нору, ставшую новым местом обитания М, фарфоровый бульдог – первое, что бросается в глаза. Его красно-бело-синяя спинка – единственное цветное пятно на фоне тёмных сводов подземелья, рабочего стола и твидового жакета М. Неуместно яркий, безвкусный предмет, место которому разве что в пакистанских сувенирных ларьках Бэйзвотера. Образец поражающей воображение живучести. Как и сам Бонд.  
Тесты он прошёл – тоже поразительно. Правда, по нижней границе. Но прошёл, М подчёркивает это, глядя в глаза Гарету Мэллори. Она отстаивает своего агента 007 перед этим хлыщом из Объединённого Разведывательного комитета ещё серьёзнее, чем свои предпочтения в обстановке рабочего места перед самим Бондом.  
− Он говорит «готов» − значит, готов.  
Это М утверждает, что он готов. С этой миниатюрной женщиной − которая сама словно фарфоровая статуэтка, но при этом тверда как камень − не поспоришь, будь ты хоть трижды начальник какого угодно комитета.  
Покидая кабинет, Бонд едва сдерживается, чтобы не повернуть голову и не проверить, вдруг у него на спине тоже нарисован британский флаг.

 

***

В конце концов, передать ему дурацкого бульдога по наследству − это так похоже на М. Бонд, еще не подняв крышку, знает, что находится в чёрной, похожей на гробик коробке, которую принесла ему Ив. Переходящее знамя матери-Британии, сработанное руками китайских умельцев.  
Бульдог лежит на белой атласной подкладке внутри коробки, гладенький и довольный. Трещины на фарфоре, должно быть, могут затягиваться без следа, в отличие от ран на человеческих телах и в сердцах.  
Бонд долго вглядывается в калейдоскоп города вокруг, стоя на крыше здания на Воксхолл-Кросс, с этим трогательным и нелепым, совсем как его некролог, подарком в руках. Средневековые колокольни, викторианские башенки, фостеровские стеклянные огурцы обступают его со всех сторон, выталкивая зимнее небо вверх, оставляя лишь рваную голубоватую заплатку над головой. Снизу доносится гул автомобильного движения, где-то на том берегу звонит колокол, надрывается полицейская сирена. Еще дальше, глубже – Бонд не слышит, но чувствует – поезда метро мерно бегут по подземным линиям. Сотни людских голосов – несмолкаемый фон мегаполиса утром буднего дня. Слишком громкое, надрывающееся радио в чьей-то машине исторгает хит последних дней: сочноголосая женщина торжественно поёт что-то о падающем небе. В последнее время он то и дело слышит эту песню, из окон проезжающих автомобилей, из динамиков в пабах и супермаркетах, от соседей в квартире сверху. Навязчивый попсовый шлягер, который врывается во все двери, просачивается туда, где его не ждёшь, и в конце концов отпечатывается у тебя в мозгу, незаметно, но так чётко, что невольно начинаешь подпевать, когда слышишь первые такты. Как будто эта песня звучит на повторе, пока ты спишь – и, проснувшись, понимаешь, что выучил ее слова наизусть. Они сами собой выстраиваются в голове, даже когда слышно одну лишь музыку.  
Но автомобиль, толкаясь в утренней пробке, медленно подползает ближе, или это его водитель прибавил громкости – музыка всё громче, и слова всё слышнее. Бонд, впрочем, не может понять, звучат ли они на самом деле или только в его голове.  
Он снова сдвигает крышку траурной коробки и вынимает бульдога из его атласного гнезда. Пару секунд держит фигурку на ладони: она неожиданно лёгкая для такого размера. Конечно, она же полая внутри. Нагнувшись, Бонд ставит собаку на низкий парапет крыши.  
Всего одно лёгкое движение носком ботинка. Пинок, для ускорения. Задержи дыхание, сосчитай до десяти… до скольких, интересно, он успеет досчитать, прежде чем фарфор разлетится осколками на асфальте или на капоте чьего-нибудь автомобиля?  
Взрыв мог её и не задеть, но есть же и верные средства. Раз, два…  
Три, четыре?  
Полетели?  
Порыв ветра подхватывает звук снизу, несёт его по каменной трубе, меж стен домов, швыряет Бонду в лицо – «we will stand tall, face it all» окатывает его с ног до головы и камнем летит вниз. В эту странную долю секунды Бонду кажется, будто невидимая скользящая петля захлестнула его ноги. Но не тянет вниз, а приглашает, дразнит чувственным контральто: до скольких успеешь досчитать? Пять, шесть, семь… человеческие кости тяжелее костяного фарфора, и вмятина на чьём-то капоте получится посерьёзнее, так?  
Проверим?  
Восемь, девять. Он выдыхает. Краем глаза косится на бульдога. Тот сидит на краю крыши, немой и самоуверенный, как прежде. Преданно смотрит «юнион-джеком» в небо, крошечными чёрными глазками – на циферблат Биг-Бена.  
Почти десять. Пора идти.

 

*Мистер Чарльз*

− Вы что, не помните про встречу с мистером Чарльзом?  
− Это еще кто?  
− Откуда я знаю. Это не в моей компетенции. Если хотите, достану его досье. Когда-нибудь, попозже. А сейчас у вас по расписанию встреча с мистером Чарльзом, ровно через три минуты, − Кью выдаёт эту информацию скороговоркой, не прекращая смотреть в экран одного ноутбука, при этом стремительно печатая на клавиатуре другого. Его длинные пальцы так и летают над клавишами, можно залюбоваться. Чем Бонд и занимается последние пять минут, откинувшись на стуле напротив.  
− С вашей стороны очень мило, Кью, взять на себя обязанности моего секретаря.  
− Никаких обязанностей, не обольщайтесь. Я просто думаю, что Мэллори не понравится, если вы еще и пропустите эту встречу, − он подчёркивает голосом это «еще и», не слишком явно, но Бонд, конечно, слышит.  
− Теперь не пропущу. Всё же, Кью, подумайте на досуге о дауншифтинге: позиция моего секретаря имеет свои преимущества. Неоспоримые.  
Мистеру Чарльзу на вид около сорока. Чем больше приглядываешься, тем меньший возраст ему можно дать. Но с первого взгляда и в зеленоватом освещении крошечной пустой комнаты он выглядит как человек, чего только в жизни не повидавший, и не слишком-то удачно выдержавший эти жизненные перипетии. Глубокая вертикальная складка между его нахмуренных бровей не разглаживается, даже когда он пытается улыбнуться вошедшему Бонду.  
− Очень приятно, мистер Бонд. Я мистер Чарльз, − рукопожатие у него отчаянно-крепкое, как будто он хочет этим жестом уверить Бонда в чём-то важном.  
− Это имя или фамилия?  
− Это псевдоним, − Чарльз с укором смотрит на Бонда. Мол, вы-то уж должны понимать.  
Бонд изучает этого человека, привычно роясь в памяти: встречались ли уже раньше? Определенно, нет. Мистер Чарльз перелистывает бумаги в пластиковой папке перед собой; взгляд его серых, с лёгкой краснотой, как от бессонницы, глаз поймать невозможно. Бонд присматривается к листам в руках Чарльза: так и есть, полное досье агента 007. Факты биографии, отчёты о выполненной работе, результаты последних тестов…  
− Так что у нас с вами на повестке дня? Простите, мне не сообщили о целях этой встречи…  
− Как вы попали сюда, мистер Бонд? – Чарльз смотрит на него, сверля взглядом. Бонд замечает под глазами у него серые круги, в цвет этих глаз и костюма. Наверное, он и сам неважно выглядит под этой жуткой люминесцентной лампой. – Как вы здесь оказались?  
− Как? Вошёл через дверь. Пройдя по коридору, перед этим поднявшись на лифте… полагаю, тем же путём, каким вы сами сюда попали, мистер Чарльз.  
− Я не о том, − он раздражённо поджимает губы и повторяет, артикулируя свой вопрос, как учитель перед умственно отсталым учеником. – Как вы оказались здесь?  
− За то, что мы оба с вами сидим уже не в подземной норе старика Черчилля, стоит поблагодарить тех, кто ремонтировал наше здание после взрыва.  
Какой вопрос, такой и ответ. И мистер Чарльз уже явно настроен дать агенту 007 в глаз. Бонд на всякий случай внутренне сжимается, как пружина, готовясь дать отпор. Но мелкие строчки букв и цифр, видимо, действуют на Чарльза как успокоительное: перелистнув еще пару страниц досье, он снова терпеливо спрашивает:  
− Как давно вы работаете в МИ-6?  
− Я полагаю, − медленно говорит Бонд, сцепляя руки в замок на столе и почти касаясь ими бумаг мистера Чарльза, − что эта информация отражена в моём досье, с которым вы наверняка имели возможность ознакомиться до нашей встречи.  
Мистер Чарльз смотрит на него, прищурившись; складка у него на лбу обозначается сильнее. Он разглаживает листы досье под зажимом и аккуратно закрывает папку.  
− Мистер Бонд, − говорит он таким тоном, по которому ясно, что они наконец-то переходят к главной теме разговора. – Факты вашей биографии мне, действительно, хорошо известны. Более чем. Исходя из них, я бы хотел дать вам один совет, − он замолкает, следя за реакцией Бонда.  
Тот лишь вопросительно поднимает бровь.  
− Я бы не хотел ставить под сомнение вашу наблюдательность. Она, как мы понимаем, – часть вашего высокого профессионализма. Но я всё же советую вам, 007, − продолжает мистер Чарльз, − обращать самое пристальное внимание на то, что происходит вокруг. И подвергать самому тщательному анализу то, что кажется вам странным.  
На данный момент всё, что кажется Бонду странным, – это сам мистер Чарльз, его горящие недобрым энтузиазмом глаза и весь этот нелепый разговор. Объяснение, конечно, лежит на поверхности: очередная проверка на профпригодность. Специальный психиатр-маньяк, скорее всего, приглашенный лично Мэллори. Новый М так заботится о ментальном здоровье агента 007, которого прежняя М передала ему в наследство. Чёрная коробочка, белый атлас, серый доктор.  
− Я приму к сведению ваше пожелание, мистер Чарльз, − Бонд старается улыбаться как можно нормальнее. Выходит, кажется, не очень.

 

***

Что он здесь делает – этот вопрос Бонд задаёт сам себе следующей ночью.  
Как он попал сюда: в кухню этой, можно сказать, шикарной квартиры, с пустым холодильником, пустой бутылкой от «Мартини» в мусорном ведре и только что открытой бутылкой водки на барной стойке? Какого чёрта он находится в теле изрядно потрёпанного мужика, где-то на середине его пути от сорока к полтиннику, третий день небритого, вторые сутки не спавшего, с тупо ноющим левым плечом?  
− Будь здоров, − Бонд легонько трогает стаканом фарфоровый нос бульдога. Других собутыльников у него на сегодня не нашлось, да он и не искал.  
Пёс пялится своими нарисованными глазками в грудь Бонду, словно боится поднять на него взгляд. На его месте Бонд тоже боялся бы. Но раскрашенным кускам фарфора не бывает стыдно. И радости они не испытывают. Бульдог, наверное, принимает как данность то, что он остался целёхонек под завалами штаб-квартиры МИ-6, пережил свою хозяйку и теперь у него есть шансы пережить и нового хозяина тоже. Потому что искусство, говорят, вечно. Даже если это дешёвое псевдоискусство из сувенирной лавки. Хобби у него такое – воскресать.  
О себе Бонд мрачно думает, что какое-нибудь хобби попроще, побанальнее сейчас было бы очень кстати. Рыбалка, крикет, раскрашивание папье-маше, подглядывание за соседями – выбор велик. Или в лучших традициях современности: взламывать какие-нибудь коды, как Кью. Но на своём лэптопе Бонд даже в компьютерные игры не играет и порнуху смотрит в последнее время всё реже (разве что когда, опять же, вспоминает Кью).  
Разобрать и собрать пистолет на кухонном столе, а потом начать пить в одиночестве – вот всё, чем он может себя занять в очередной пустой вечер в пустой квартире. Он наливает еще полстакана – возможно, это поможет заснуть к утру. И может быть, даже позволит ему увидеть какой-нибудь сон. Желательно, не кошмарный. Он никогда не думал, что можно скучать по сновидениям, но ему действительно давно ничего не снилось – после той операции в Стамбуле. Наверное, тем, кто умер и воскрес, снов уже не положено.  
− Взрывов ты не боишься, приятель, а что ты на это скажешь? – он прижимает дуло пистолета к морде фарфорового пса. – Уж пуля-то тебя возьмёт…  
Он спускает предохранитель и с удовольствием слышит знакомый сухой щелчок. Бульдог, разумеется, на это никак не реагирует. Что вообще можно сказать нетрезвому агенту МИ-6, который разговаривает с игрушечной собакой и собирается её застрелить? Агенту стоило бы самому пустить себе пулю в лоб. Или по крайней мере пойти спать.  
− Ладно уж, так и быть, − невесело ухмыляется Бонд. – Считай, сегодня тебе повезло.  
Заснуть в ближайшее время ему всё равно не удастся: в многоквартирном доме, пусть и в приличном районе Лондона, не всегда бывает достаточно тихо для здорового сна по ночам. Бонд уже всерьёз готов потратить пару патронов «Вальтера» на соседей сверху, которые в полтретьего ночи вдруг завели эту чёртову песню про небо.

 

***

− Что показала психологическая экспертиза? На меня уже пора надевать смирительную рубашку, или я пока могу походить в обычной?  
− Первые признаки алкогольной зависимости налицо, а в целом с вашей психикой всё в порядке, − рассеянно сообщает Мэллори, листая раскрытый перед ним отчёт. – И боюсь вас разочаровать, но никакого особого задания для вас в ближайшее время нет. Посвятите себя текущим делам.  
− В мире ничего не происходит? – скептически интересуется Бонд. – Британия, наконец, обрела покой, её границы, граждане, материальные и моральные ценности не подвергаются совершенно никакой опасности, поэтому агентам МИ-6 больше нечем заняться?  
− Вы не единственный агент категории «00» и тем более не единственный сотрудник нашей службы. Дайте шанс другим.  
− Сирия? − продолжает настаивать Бонд. – Мы ждём, когда ситуация окончательно выйдет из-под контроля? Она и так уже вышла, если верить теленовостям.  
− У нас всё под контролем, − М поднимает голову от отчёта, очевидно задетый, сверля Бонда взглядом. – Если ваша помощь потребуется в Сирии, вас известят. Советую вам поменьше смотреть телевизор и побольше гулять, как советуют психологи. И общаться с людьми. Хотя бы с вашими коллегами. Укреплять корпоративный дух тоже важно, не обязательно только и делать, что спасать планету каждый рабочий день, мистер Бонд.

 

***

Припарковаться где-то на Джеймс-стрит совершенно невозможно, поэтому Бонду приходится оставить машину чуть ли не в миле от паба. Склоняя головы под летящим с неба мокрым снегом, они с Кью быстро шагают по Оксфорд-стрит, которая даже в этот отвратительный предвесенний день запружена людьми. Кью, в своей парке с рыжим мехом на капюшоне, похож на эскимоса-хипстера. Он самодовольно ухмыляется и не отвечает на подколки Бонда – видимо, понимая, что в этот момент Бонд сам мечтает о капюшоне на пальто.  
− Сюда, − Бонд толкает стеклянную дверь универмага «Селфриджес», через северный выход которого можно срезать путь.  
В зале нижнего этажа безлюдно, только скучающие продавцы переговариваются между собой да две чёрные паранджи склоняются над витриной «Картье». Свет преломляется в зеркалах, стёклах и бриллиантах, негромко играет музыка, две пары мокрых ног шлёпают по плитке пола. Кью вынужден снять враз запотевшие очки, чтобы протереть их.  
− Скажите, Кью, вас тоже раздражает эта песня? – Бонд оглядывается, имея в виду музыку, льющуюся из-под потолка, из невидимых динамиков.  
− Что? – рассеянно спрашивает квартирмейстер, как будто без очков он и слышит плохо.  
− Вот эта самая песня.  
− Какая песня? – Кью возвращает очки на место и внимательно смотрит на Бонда поверх стёкол. Буквально сканирует взглядом, если использовать привычные для Кью термины.  
− Неважно.  
Кью всегда был (да и сейчас есть) парень со странностями. Что, впрочем, совсем не мешает ему…  
Да и Бонду тоже не мешает.

 

*Парижанка*

В Париже Бонд невольно вспоминает мистера Чарльза. Потому что вопрос «какого чёрта я здесь делаю» он вынужден задавать себе снова и снова. Но задание, которое наконец соизволил дать ему М, не оставляет возможности выбора. Утром 007 накручивает глушитель на «Вальтер ППК» и прилаживает на одежду радиопередатчик Кью; в полдень в паре кварталов от венесуэльского консульства он садится в подъехавший автомобиль рядом с помощником консула, которому сегодня предстоит завершить едва начатую им карьеру информатора.  
Через два с половиной часа 007 сообщает в Лондон о выполнении задания. Элементарного, надо сказать, задания, посылать на которое агента категории «00» было довольно нелепо. Разве что М не шутил, когда в очередном разговоре намекнул Бонду о пользе смены обстановки и «коротком отпуске в более приветливом, чем Лондон, месте». Наверное, какая-нибудь настольная книга советов для руководителей разведслужб подсказала Гарету Мэллори, что заплесневевших от кабинетной работы стариков необходимо иногда отправлять на сутки в Париж, где они могут насладиться несложной полевой работой и тряхнуть стариной в районе площади Пигаль. По возвращении в Лондон Бонд готов объяснить М, что трясти чем-то на Пигаль может быть интересно только американским туристам.  
Пока что ему приходится пообедать в отеле, переговорить с Кью и выйти на бульвары, чтобы вдохнуть весеннего парижского воздуха. Солнце начинает спускаться к горизонту, и впереди у Бонда весь вечер и ночь в Париже, в голове − нехитрый план: напиться и потрахаться (желательно не в борделях Пигаль), а потом сесть на утренний «Евростар».  
Он останавливается перед витриной сувенирного магазина, каких в центре Парижа полным-полно – «boutique de souvenirs» гласит яркая вывеска. Буквально, «лавка воспоминаний» − Бонду нравится эта игра слов. Какое-то время он раздумывает,  
не купить ли себе новое воспоминание: одного из керамических петушков с сине-бело-красным хвостом, на замену бульдогу М. Или в качестве сомнительного подарка для Кью. Но делает выбор в пользу другого обязательного аттракциона для туристов: выпить чашку кофе в бульварном бистро, которое одним из первых почуяло весну и выставило свои деревянные столики на тротуар вблизи от Гранд Опера. Открыточное парижское бистро, с полосатым навесом, горкой круассанов и фруктовых корзиночек на витрине, с кадкой нарциссов у открытой двери, из которой доносится щебетание ди-джея попсовой радиостанции.  
Официант-араб ставит перед ним крошечную чашку эспрессо, выхватив её откуда-то из-за спины, как джинн. Едва гарсон делает шаг прочь от столика, напротив Бонда таким же магическим образом возникает девушка. Такое впечатление, что она просто свернула с бульвара и опустилась на свободный стул перед ним. Как будто именно её он здесь и ждал.  
− Вы позволите? – интересуется она, явно не рассчитывая на отказ.  
Бонд поднимает глаза, ожидая увидеть местную охотницу за содержимым бумажников легковерных туристов-мужчин. И видит: лацканы кремового пальто нараспашку, декольте темно-красной блузки – неглубокое, не очень объёмное, но интригующее, – жёлтые логотипы LV на шёлковой косынке вокруг шеи, каскад тёмно-русых волос, приветливую улыбку и свежее девичье личико. Как уж тут не позволить.  
− Меня зовут Ариадна, − она называет своё имя таким будничным тоном, словно в нём нет ничего удивительного, словно рядом высится не Гранд Опера, а Кносский дворец в своём полном великолепии.  
Он не может удержаться от не слишком удачной шутки на мифологическую тему. Девушка снисходительно посмеивается, склоняя голову набок и трепеща ресницами, – милый жест, который кажется ему смутно знакомым (почему? Веспер так не делала никогда; никто из памятных ему женщин так не делал).  
− Вы, должно быть, мистер Бонд? Джеймс Бонд.  
− Мы знакомы?  
− И да, и нет. Встречались когда-то… гарсон, можно мне капучино? И немножко корицы сверху. Благодарю. Вы совсем меня не помните, мистер Бонд?  
Она говорит по-английски почти безупречно, с тончайшим акцентом, легко переходит на французский и обратно. Бонд не может отказать себе в удовольствии вглядываться в неё, словно пытаясь припомнить – хотя уже понял абсолютно точно: девушку, которая называет себя Ариадной, он видит впервые.  
− Если бы когда-нибудь я действительно встречал вас, мадемуазель, это означало бы, что я вас полностью забыл. А это совершенно невозможно. Значит, мы точно не встречались.  
− Жаль, − на мгновение её лицо кажется разочарованным, в нём сквозит нечто большее, чем просто кокетство. Будто она действительно допускала возможность, что Бонд её узнает, – и это вновь его настораживает. – Но, как видите, я о вас знаю довольно много, мистер Бонд, агент 007.  
− В нашем мире становится всё сложнее хранить информацию в тайне, − он заново оглядывает девушку, уже иначе, прикидывая заодно, какое оружие может поместиться в её сумочку и что скрыто под узкой юбкой, которую он не успел толком рассмотреть. В любом случае, проверить лично не помешало бы.  
Ариадна замечает его пристальный взгляд и медленно откидывается на спинку стула. Подносит к губам появившуюся на столе чашку с пушистым облачком пены, щедро посыпанной корицей, и вдыхает аромат кофе и специй, прежде чем сделать глоток. У неё полные, винно-красные губы, как будто даже не накрашенные; они одного оттенка с нежным румянцем, который проступает на её скулах от горячего напитка.  
− Лучший кофе в Париже, − она возвращает чашку на блюдце, оставив лёгкий след от помады на белом фарфоре. – Вы выбрали правильное место, мистер Бонд. И кстати, сразу скажу: нет, у меня нет пистолета или бомбы в чулке, ни в сумке, ни где-либо еще. К спецслужбам я отношения не имею, так же как к мировому злу, «Аль-Каиде» и «Викиликс». Шантажировать вас я не собираюсь.  
− Я окончательно заинтригован, − Бонд говорит чистую правду.  
− Еще бы, − Ариадна улыбается с кокетливым самодовольством.  
− Раз уж вы так осведомлены о моём имени и профессиональных интересах, может быть, расскажете о себе, чтобы мы оказались в равных условиях?  
− Пожалуйста. Я архитектор, живу и работаю здесь, в Париже. Моё имя – настоящее, и к шуткам про лабиринты и минотавров я давно привыкла. Этого достаточно?  
− Смотря для чего.  
− Для того, чтобы вы меня вспомнили, Джеймс, − она наклоняется ближе к нему, положив локти на столик, и смотрит с надеждой.  
− Разве что вы мне снились раньше, и наверняка это был очень приятный сон, − он делает вторую попытку, не особо надеясь угадать ответ, который ей нужен. Но, судя по её оживившемуся лицу, он уже ближе к цели.  
− Почти так, − кивает она. – Только наоборот.  
− Я вам снился?  
− Да, и сейчас снитесь. И я… Я вам сейчас тоже снюсь.  
Разговор увлекает Бонда всё больше. Он так же нелеп, как психологический тест мистера Чарльза, но собеседник в этот раз гораздо приятнее. Опасности Бонд не чувствует − а интуиция всегда хорошо ему служила, – зато его одолевают любопытство и желание хорошо провести вечер. И начинают нервировать звуки знакомой мелодии по радио из открытой двери кафе: проклятая английская попса и сюда докатилась.  
− В таком случае, − говорит он с самой обворожительной улыбкой из своего арсенала, − если мы друг другу так удачно приснились и нам обоим приснился этот замечательный город – может быть, вы не откажетесь провести небольшую экскурсию для одинокого английского туриста?  
Ариадна отвечает не сразу, поглаживая концы шейного платка: то ли застигнута вопросом врасплох, то ли принимает какое-то решение.  
− Я, видите ли, в архитектуре совершенно не разбираюсь и даже не могу сказать, в каком стиле построен отель, где я остановился: боз-ар или модерн?  
− Наполеоновский ампир, − с готовностью сообщает она. Допивает свой кофе и облизывает губы, делая их еще ярче. – Построен ко Всемирной выставке, одновременно с Эйфелевой башней. В этом районе еще есть на что посмотреть и о чём рассказать. Идёмте?  
Вторая часть его парижского плана начинает воплощаться. А первую он всегда успеет наверстать.

 

***

Ночью, в зыбкой темноте гостиничного номера, разбавленной светом луны и фонарей за окном, Ариадна гладит его плечо, прижимается к его спине маленькими, прохладными грудками и шепчет:  
− Проснись, Джеймс. Проснись… Ты спишь, − она не спрашивает, а утверждает. Или это ему так слышится в её тихом, с заострившимся французским акцентом голосе, сквозь накатывающие волны сладкой усталости и полудрёмы.  
− Да? Я не сплю, − он резко поворачивается, спросонья подмяв её под себя. Тычется губами ей в шею, в тёплые, пахнущие корицей волосы. – Не сплю, детка, и тебе не дам спать…

Наутро её будто и не было – ни волоска на подушке, ни прощальной записки. Ни один её поцелуй не оставил следа на его теле, хотя ночью он был уверен, что придётся наглухо застёгивать воротник рубашки, отчитываясь перед М. В её бокале осталось тёплое выдохшееся шампанское, но по краям нет отпечатков помады.

 

***

Дома его ждёт верный фарфоровый пёс на полке под зеркалом в прихожей. Как будто вышел встречать хозяина и укорять за долгое отсутствие. Взгляд у него действительно слегка обиженный, и есть с чего: перед отъездом Бонд случайно столкнул фигурку с подоконника, от удара о паркет одно из ушей откололось. Немного поколебавшись, Бонд отправил и бульдога, и его отвалившуюся деталь в мусорную корзину.  
Наверное, это домработница в его отсутствие достала фигурку и приклеила ухо. С такой аккуратностью, что даже шва и следов клея не видно. Золотые руки, надо будет оставить ей благодарственную записку.  
− Соскучился? – поставив сумку на пол, Бонд постукивает ногтями по звонкой глянцевой морде пса. Оба уха настороженно торчат в стороны – теперь и не отличить, какое из них было сколото.  
− Извини, не привёз тебе французского дружка. Но ты же не будешь против, если я приглашу гостей в ближайшее время?

 

***

«Как Париж?» − интересуется Кью по смс, пока Бонд шагает коридорами штаб-квартиры МИ-6 на отчёт к Мэллори. Отследил. И, наверное, ожидал, что 007 навестит его перед визитом к М, хотя бы с благодарностью за оперативную поддержку в парижском деле.  
«Великолепно. Мне казалось, ты сам всё видел и слышал с помощью своих шпионских штучек, разве нет?».  
«Не всё. Уверен, вечером с тобой происходило что-нибудь интересное».  
− Заходите, мистер Бонд. Он ждёт вас, − говорит Таннер, встречая его возле кабинета М. – Я вижу, вы в хорошем настроении?  
− Разумеется, я же только что из Парижа, − Бонд пытается сдержать улыбку, но она против его воли расползается на лице.  
Прежде чем зайти к М, он успевает отправить еще два сообщения:  
«Обед с тобой я пропустил?»  
«Значит, сегодня будем ужинать».

 

***

− Можете считать меня параноиком, 007, но посылать вас в Стамбул за головами зачинщиков беспорядков я не намерен. Хватит с вас турецких приключений.  
М и так уже дал понять, что нового задания после парижской операции не последует. Но Бонд считает своим долгом всё же спросить. Не то чтобы он на что-то надеялся, но у МИ-6 действительно хватает работы в последнее время. И то, что М перестал давать ему задания, выглядит всё более странным.  
− Если мисс Манипенни не поедет со мной, то всё будет в порядке.  
− Нет, 007. Займитесь аналитической работой, сейчас нам нужнее ваша голова, чем ваши ноги.  
− Это вам мистер Чарльз насоветовал?  
М кидает на него хмурый взгляд исподлобья.  
− Понятия не имею, о ком вы говорите. Но я сам в состоянии наблюдать и делать выводы, и на этом основании принимать решения. Какими бы они ни были, ваша обязанность − их выполнять.

 

***

− Это же бульдог М, − говорит Кью, надев очки и всматриваясь куда-то под прикроватную тумбочку. – То есть, бывшей М. Я думал, это шутка, когда сказали, что она завещала его тебе.  
− Это и была шутка. М так шутит, − равнодушно говорит Бонд, разглядывая мелкие родинки на спине Кью. – Пусть валяется. Иди сюда.  
− Нет, погоди, − Кью свешивается с кровати, пытаясь одной рукой дотянуться до лежащего на полу бульдога. Не достать − фигурка откатилась по ковру на несколько футов, когда ночью Кью случайно сбил её с тумбочки. Точнее, это Бонд сбил собаку телом Кью, пока раздевал его впотьмах.  
− Оставь его в покое, − недовольно ворчит Бонд. Он и не помнит, как ему могло прийти в голову поставить эту штуку себе в спальню.  
Кью не сдаётся, ему приходится свободной рукой упереться в пол и почти выползти из постели. Только тогда его пальцы достают глянцевую спинку бульдога и подкатывают его ближе, Бонд, обхватив Кью за талию, тащит его вместе с добычей обратно под одеяло.  
− Неплохая работа, − Кью взвешивает статуэтку на ладони и подносит её к глазам. – Качественный фарфор. М разбиралась в вещах не хуже, чем в людях.  
Бонд не отвечает, методично оставляя поцелуи вдоль правой ключицы Кью. Меньше всего ему сейчас хочется обсуждать принципы выбора людей и вещей, которыми руководствовалась М.  
Кью аккуратно возвращает бульдога на тумбочку и поворачивается к Бонду, но тот напряжённо смотрит через плечо своего любовника:  
− Поверни к стене. Или к двери.  
− Зачем?  
− Затем, − Бонд сам тянется к тумбочке и разворачивает фигурку так, чтобы её нарисованные глазки не смотрели на кровать. Кью понимающе смеётся:  
− Боишься слежки? Я наведаюсь сюда, когда тебя не будет дома, и вмонтирую в него микрокамеру. Можно незаметно просверлить один глаз…  
− Даже не думай. Я тебе сам что-нибудь просверлю.  
− Звучит заманчиво.  
− Ну раз так, то этим я сейчас и займусь…

 

***

Дни похожи один на другой, как дерьмовые китайские сувениры. По утрам он просыпается с такой пустотой в голове, что первые мысли в ней отзываются эхом. Сны всё еще не снятся, и ему даже не о чем вспомнить, со скукой глядя на себя в зеркало и отскребая щетину с подбородка. Кабинет, стопки бумаг, цепочки файлов. М, кажется, окончательно списал его со счетов, хотя никаких приказов об отстранении 007 от полевой работы не было. Пока еще.  
Зато в коридорах МИ-6 сплетничают о каких-то новеньких «двухнулёвых» агентах, которых со дня на день отправят в Дамаск, – Бонд опускается до того, что вслушивается в офисные сплетни. Он заводит привычку обедать с Кью – не всегда выполнимую, потому что Кью занят гораздо сильнее, чем Бонд. Можно было бы обедать и с Манипенни, но она перевелась на полевую работу. Можно было бы и спать с Ив – эта перспектива давно казалась ему заманчивой. Но он спит с Кью, и эти отношения их обоих вполне устраивают. Бонд и не заметил, когда и кто из них сделал первый шаг навстречу – наверное, тот, кому скучнее было проводить вечера и выходные в пустой квартире.  
Когда очередным вечером он поднимается на свой этаж вместе с Кью и приветливой соседкой, то смотрит краем глаза в зеркало на стене лифта и думает, что если бы Кью побрился и снял очки, то они бы выглядели как отец и сын. Или как дядя и племянник.  
Но, скорее всего, они выглядят как унылый госслужащий − с морщинами на лбу и написанным на лице раздражением из-за попсы про падающее небо, слишком громко звучащей в наушниках соседки, – и его молоденький бойфренд с IT-факультета Лондонского Университетского Колледжа.  
Кью нечасто остаётся у него на всю ночь, но если это случается, то ранние пробуждения Бонда скрашены наблюдениями. Он смотрит на спящего Кью и гадает, какие сны видит без очков его квартирмейстер, засунув одну руку под подушку и вытянув другую в сторону Бонда. Что вообще может сниться гениальному программисту, который работает в Секретной разведслужбе и крутит роман со старшим коллегой? На этот вопрос 007 ответить не может − слишком мало он, в конечном счёте, знает о Кью. И старается не завидовать, что тому вообще снятся сны.  
Но иногда, в мутной рассветной бессоннице, ему вдруг приходит в голову: как раз сейчас он видит свой сон. Ему снится тёплый, сплошь зацелованный им Кью, лежащий в его постели, и вчера так же снился, а до этого – в среду и в прошлые выходные. Просто снится – точно так, как недавно в Париже приснилась девушка по имени Ариадна. Она же сама ему об этом сказала.  
А Кью ему такого не говорил – но это не делает их странные отношения реальными. Потому что в реальности так не бывает.  
В его реальности была только Веспер – его, настоящая Веспер. Он, как ни старается, не может отчётливо вспомнить других женщин, которые были до неё. И чем больше он думает о прошлом, тем сложнее обрисовать в памяти его события. Дело Ле Шиффра, дело «КВАНТА», казино «Рояль», первая встреча с Веспер, Майами, Мадагаскар… Что было раньше? Воспоминания о более ранних событиях, о начале службы в МИ-6, о юности и детстве в Шотландии кажутся Бонду словно бы пустыми внутри, как фарфоровые фигурки. Ненастоящими, будто это он сам их выдумал, вычитал в своём досье и теперь допускает возможность тех или иных жизненных сюжетов. Будто его настоящее прошлое сгорело в руинах среди шотландских пустошей и ушло под воду венецианских каналов. Мистер Чарльз весьма бы заинтересовался его провалами в памяти.  
А одним холодным весенним утром на какую-то долю секунды ему начинает казаться, что и Веспер Линд ему тоже приснилась. Очень ярко, очень реалистично, очень кратко, но всё же…  
Бонд гонит эту совсем уж бредовую мысль подальше из головы. И, наклонившись, аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить, целует кончики пальцев спящего Кью – в благодарность за то, что тот ему приснился и так долго его не покидает.  
Это скупое на радость настоящее, проведенные вдвоём утренние часы, вечера и уикэнды в конечном счёте тоже становятся похожи друг на друга. Петля замыкается, и ничего больше не происходит.  
Вплоть до того вечера, когда Бонд возвращается домой один.

 

*Неслучайные гости*

Его встречают еле уловимый запах кофе и незваные гости. Гостей он почуял раньше, чем переступил порог квартиры.  
− Не стреляйте, мистер Бонд, − мягко просит один из них. Двое мужчин − и они, послушно подняв руки, сидят на диване в гостиной. Компанию им составляет фарфоровый бульдог на журнальном столике.  
Бонд не спешит пускать оружие, двигаясь вдоль стены, быстро оглядывая комнату, коридор и проход в кухню.  
− Кто вы?  
− Мистер Имс к вашим услугам, − представляется один из мужчин – чистопородный, судя по выговору, англичанин, в рубашке с броским узором из разноцветных геометрических фигур и с не менее броской внешностью деревенского сердцееда. – Мы воспользовались вашим гостеприимством и кофемашиной – подумали, что вы не будете против.  
Дуло «Вальтера ППК» смещается в сторону второго – темноволосого и смугловатого парня в аккуратном костюме-тройке.  
− Меня зовут Артур, − у парня в костюме американский акцент. – Мы будем благодарны, если вы опустите пистолет. У нас нет оружия, можете проверить.  
− У вас есть тридцать секунд, джентльмены, чтобы объяснить, что вам здесь нужно.  
− Не нервничайте, 007. Присядьте, уберите пистолет, спокойно всё обсудим, − задушевным тоном предлагает Имс.  
− Двадцать секунд.  
− Боюсь, наш рассказ будет слишком долог и требует более непринуждённой обстановки, да и кофе с печеньем к нему не помешает. Где у вас печенье, кстати? Мы его так и не нашли.  
− Пять секунд, − рычит Бонд и снимает пистолет с предохранителя.  
− О, мистер Бонд…  
− Имс, прекрати, − перебивает его Артур. – Мы принесли вам важную информацию, Бонд. Очень важную лично для вас. Она не касается ни кого-либо еще, ни организации, на которую вы работаете. Только вас.  
− Вы собираетесь ею поделиться до или после того, как я вышибу вам мозги? Я бы советовал сделать это сейчас, пока вам есть, чем разговаривать.  
− Этого в двух словах не расскажешь, − Артур указывает взглядом на ноутбук Бонда, лежащий на краю стола. – Если вы позволите мне достать флэшку и включить ваш ноутбук, то сами всё увидите.  
Бонд колеблется пару секунд. Его ноутбук так усердно обработан Кью, что вытащить из него что-то без ведома Бонда может только сам Кью. И если взломать дверь в его квартиру ещё можно, то взломать его компьютер - определённо нет. Бонд кивком разрешает Артуру продолжать.  
Тот осторожно опускает одну руку и медленно, не сводя глаз с дула пистолета, вынимает флэшку из кармана пиджака. Такими же аккуратными, размеренными движениями включает компьютер и вставляет карту памяти в разъём. Бонд разворачивает ноутбук к себе, чтобы, не глядя на экран, ввести пароль и отпечатки пальцев.  
− Солидная защита, − с уважением говорит Имс. – Можно нам опустить руки? На печенье уже не претендуем, так и быть.  
− Встаньте оба.  
Они покорно встают и ждут, пока Бонд быстрыми движениями обыскивает их, постоянно держа на прицеле. В самом деле, оба гостя безоружны.  
− Раньше вы были гораздо нежнее, − закатывает глаза Имс. – Сегодня вы очень уж… порывисты.  
− Раньше? Можете опустить руки. Садитесь и положите их на колени, чтоб я видел.  
Они снова садятся на диван, и Артур закидывает ногу на ногу, отчего одна штанина его щегольски узких брюк ползёт вверх. В глаза Бонду бросается деталь: на ногах у Артура носки с точно таким же дурацким рисунком, как на рубашке Имса. В мозгу щёлкает какое-то воспоминание – тень воспоминания, мысль об очень давних событиях, как дежавю – но он не может поймать эту тень, не может на ней сконцентрироваться; это раздражает.  
− Откройте файл. Не волнуйтесь, это не вирус. Хотя вашей системе вирусы и взломы не страшны.  
Бонд кликает на единственную иконку в папке флэш-карты. Компьютер думает секунду – а потом начинает разворачивать на экране загадочные кадры и надписи.  
Впрочем, не такие уж загадочные, понимает Бонд через несколько секунд. Это стандартные формы отчётов МИ-6, от агентов «00», с описаниями различных операций. Каждое дело сопровождается фотографиями, как будто постановочными. Импозантный мужчина с густыми чёрными бровями сидит за рулём ретро-автомобиля, целится в кого-то из старого «Вальтера», обнимает светловолосую девушку на пляже экзотического острова. «Джеймс Бонд, агент 007» − подсказывает надпись в отчёте о деле какого-то Доктора Ноу.  
− И что это за детектив шестидесятых? Что тут за вселенская важность?  
− Смотрите дальше, мистер Бонд, − терпеливо поясняет Артур. – И постарайтесь вспомнить. Это действительно важно.  
В следующих отчётах – тот же мужчина с чёрными бровями, другие красотки и ретро-автомобили, а также цыганский табор, японские пейзажи, космические корабли – целый калейдоскоп причудливо связанных между собой событий, людей и мест. Тщательно кем-то зафиксированные операции агента 007, носящего то же имя, что и Бонд.  
− Вы не помните эти операции, в которых вы участвовали? – спрашивает Имс.  
− Нет. Я не мог в них участвовать, это было слишком давно. Номер 007 присваивался и другим агентам до меня.  
− Но у всех у них не могло быть одного имени – Джеймс Бонд, − вкрадчиво говорит Имс. Намекает на что-то, и Бонд начинает чувствовать, что упускает какую-то логическую составляющую этих бредовых картинок на экране.  
Агент 007 на экране меняет внешность и эпоху: семидесятые годы двадцатого века, затем восьмидесятые. Прыгает с парашютом, погружается на морское дно в подводной лодке и даже летит на Луну. Страдает от ранений и преследует неведомых врагов, катается на лыжах в Альпах и беспрестанно целует разных женщин – одна красивее другой. Внезапно горькое, почти болезненное чувство возникает у Бонда при виде одного из кадров: тот же мужчина, якобы его полный тёзка, но опять с новой внешностью, ведёт к алтарю женщину в свадебном платье. Бонд не может понять, почему эта сцена так ему знакома и почему такая тоска наваливается на него при виде следующей сцены: та женщина мертва, тот мужчина рыдает над её телом.  
Отчёты раскрываются один за другим – захватывающие истории из архивов МИ-6, не связанные между собой ничем, кроме личности агента, принимавшего в них непосредственное участие. Агента под номером 007 и, по странному совпадению, с одним и тем же незатейливым именем. И ощущение дежавю уже не покидает Бонда, настороженно глядящего в экран. Туманное, как в полусне, чувство: словно воспоминания о его давно прожитых и забытых жизнях кто-то скопировал на флэшку и демонстрирует ему в режиме быстрого просмотра.  
Он встряхивает головой, пытаясь сбросить морок, как только файл подходит к концу – завершаясь космическими спутниками, бриллиантами и незапоминающимися корейскими именами.  
− Всё это очень увлекательно, но…  
Бонд переводит взгляд на диван и перестаёт дышать: там сидит Рауль Сильва. Живой и здоровый, в том же светлом костюме, в котором он встретил Бонда на острове в Южно-Китайском море. Он расположился рядом с Артуром в той же расслабленной позе, в которой до этого сидел Имс, и постукивает пальцами по плюшевому подлокотнику.  
У Бонда пересыхает во рту, и всё, что он может сделать – поднять пистолет и выплюнуть непослушными губами:  
− Ты.  
− Я, − с готовностью откликается Сильва. – Угадал, да. Давно не виделись.  
− Я убил тебя, − зачем-то говорит Бонд. Наверное, для себя самого. Чтобы дать себе передышку, собраться с мыслями и… рука дрожит, как никогда раньше не дрожала, палец свело на курке «Вальтера».  
− Убил, убил, − примирительно кивает Сильва. – Испортил такое хорошее пальто.  
Он поднимается с дивана, всего в нескольких шагах от дула пистолета − можно не целиться – и протягивает к Бонду руки, в открытом жесте, ладонями вверх:  
− Ты убил меня, Джеймс. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Я там, откуда не возвращаются. И нечего на меня так смотреть. Возвращайся сам, − он улыбается той безумной улыбкой, которую невозможно забыть, как ни старайся. Его большой рот растягивается, словно у клоуна, раскрывается в жуткой ухмылке – и у Бонда пол начинает уходить из-под ног. Лицо Сильвы перекашивается слева, глаз сползает на провалившуюся внутрь скулу, и чёрная бездна рта с острыми осколками зубов распахивается навстречу Бонду. Он нажимает на курок.  
Пуля прошивает спинку дивана над плечом сидящего Артура, и тот подпрыгивает от неожиданности.  
− Положите оружие, 007, что у вас за манера палить куда ни попадя? – строго заявляет женский голос, привыкший отдавать приказы. Бонд невольно опускает пистолет, поражённый еще больше, чем раньше, и своим промахом, и новой метаморфозой Рауля Сильвы – человека, до невозможности похожего на мёртвого Рауля Сильву. Чудовищный рот сжимается, складывается в маленькие, сурово сжатые губы, накрашенные тёмно-розовой помадой; весь Сильва съёживается, уменьшается, его одежда темнеет, а волосы становятся короче и принимают серебристый оттенок седины. Посреди гостиной стоит М – прежняя М, которая умерла у него на руках посреди шотландских болот и на чей гроб он собственноручно бросил горсть земли не так давно.  
− Возвращайтесь, 007, − говорит она уже мягче. – Ваша миссия завершена.  
− Послушайте свою начальницу, Джеймс, − добавляет Артур, который с любопытством наблюдает за этими метаморфозами с дивана. – Она ведь до сих пор ваша начальница. Никакого Гарета Мэллори не существует, вы и сами это прекрасно знаете.  
− Что всё это значит? – Бонду удаётся сформулировать первый осмысленный вопрос за последние пару минут. Поднять пистолет уже не получается, он едва удерживает внезапно отяжелевший «Вальтер» дрожащей рукой.  
− Подумайте сами, что это значит, 007. Поработайте головой, это вы умеете, я знаю. Сделайте выводы, − говорит М с так хорошо ему знакомым лёгким раздражением в голосе.  
У Бонда есть как минимум два полноценных, с небольшими допущениями, объяснения того, что здесь происходит. Есть еще третье: что он всё-таки сошёл с ума и за ним приехали санитары – одновременно английский и американский. Этот вариант он не склонен обдумывать слишком тщательно.  
− Ну же, − пытается помочь ему Артур, который, видимо, не испытывает ни малейшего удивления по поводу происходящего, да и по поводу исчезновения своего напарника тоже. − Какие у вас есть версии? Белая горячка? Не так много вы пьёте, как вам самому кажется.  
− Сумасшествие? – вторит ему М. − Оно не начинается внезапно, а психиатрическую экспертизу вы проходили недавно, и ничто не вызывало тревоги. Результаты тестов у вас так себе, но до безумия вам далеко, это уж точно.  
Он молчит, не в силах что-либо ответить, или положить ненужный уже «вальтер», или сделать что-то еще. Как-нибудь проверить подлинность этой восставшей из мёртвых М, например.  
Она закатывает глаза:  
− Что вы еще хотите увидеть? – и начинает меняться.  
Это происходит не постепенно, а резко, будто внешний облик М сдувает порывом ветра. Тем не менее, в долю секунды можно успеть заметить, как вырастает и становится тоньше её тело, темнеют и удлиняются волосы, разглаживается кожа на руках и лице, твидовый костюм меняет цвет и фактуру – и вот уже посреди гостиной стоит вовсе не покойная глава МИ-6. Еще одна женщина, которую Бонд похоронил не так давно, – Веспер Линд собственной персоной. Это уже слишком.  
− Эй, это уже слишком, − вполголоса говорит Артур неизвестно кому, моментально оценив выражение лица Бонда.  
Тряхнув тёмной гривой волос, Веспер искоса бросает на Артура лукавый взгляд – такой знакомый, что Бонду кажется, будто его ударили под дых, – и делает шаг на стоящий рядом журнальный столик.  
− Иди сюда, Джеймс, − ласково зовёт она, глядя на него сверху вниз. И протягивает к нему руки – почти тем же жестом, каким протягивал Сильва минуту назад.  
На ней то же платье, в котором он видел её последний раз в жизни. Она пахнет точно так же, как пахла Веспер – его Веспер. Её волосы щекочут лицо Бонда, грудь чуть заметно колышется в декольте платья. Он запоздало осознаёт, что подчинился её словам и подошёл ближе.  
− Ты должен вернуться, Джеймс, − шепчет она ему в ухо, и её слова, руки, волосы – всё скользит по его лицу, обращённому вверх, к ней. – Отпусти меня, ты же можешь отпустить, я знаю. Отпусти и возвращайся… домой.  
Она касается губами его губ, выдыхая в них последнее слово. Разум не согласен со зрением и обонянием, с осязанием и слухом; разум сопротивляется, потому что Бонд знает: этого не может быть, Веспер умерла и он в самом деле отпустил её. Но сердце – сердце пропускает удары и отзывается на поцелуй болью. Настоящей, физической болью, остро колющей в груди и застилающей глаза. Он слышит, как его пистолет ударяется о пол. Бонд сжимает тело Веспер обеими руками, со всей силы, слышит, как хрустят её рёбра и как она охает − чужим низким голосом – и заваливается на него. Пол под ногами начинает раскачиваться, как палуба корабля; перевёрнутый журнальный стол бьёт его по колену, Бонд ничего не видит, но краем темнеющего сознания отмечает звуки: падение ноутбука, звон расколотого фарфора, тревожный возглас Артура.  
Потом он понимает, что больше не держит никого в руках – наоборот, это его поддерживают за локоть, тянут назад и помогают опуститься в придвинутое кресло.  
− Ты вообще думаешь, что творишь? – сердито шипит кто-то возле его уха – кажется, снова Артур.  
− Ну же, Джеймс, соберитесь, не волнуйтесь вы так, − ласково говорит другой мужской голос (а это уже Имс). – Вот, глотните воды.  
Он отпивает из поднесённого к губам стакана, едва не захлёбывается и жадно дышит, переводя взгляд с Имса на Артура, чьи лица проступают сквозь постепенно тающий туман перед глазами. Оба взволнованы, Артур брызгает ему на лицо водой, Имс ослабляет узел его галстука и расстёгивает воротник. Он наклоняется так близко к Бонду, что у того мельтешит перед глазами дурацкий узор имсовой рубашки. Про носки Артура Бонд вспоминает сразу же. Цветные ромбики, треугольники, квадратики складываются один к одному, как детали кода, – и снова щёлкает в мозгу, код подошёл, тяжёлая дверь сейфа начинает медленно, со скрипом, приоткрываться.  
Он знает эту парочку: американец и англичанин. Имя и фамилия, строгий костюм и вызывающая рубашка. Он помнит их слаженные движения, их взгляды, понимание друг друга без слов. Это как мелодия, которая крутится в голове помимо его воли.  
Он встречал их когда-то. Возможно, не так уж давно. Когда и где это было – он всё еще не помнит, но чувствует, что это важно, и он обязан вспомнить.  
− Лучше? – спрашивает Артур, отходя на шаг.  
Бонд кивает. Ему не просто лучше, ему вообще уже как-то… иначе.  
− Где Веспер? – хрипит он.  
− Там, где ей и положено быть. Нигде, − спокойно отвечает Имс.  
− Я её видел.  
− Так же, как М и Рауля Сильву. Все трое давно мертвы. А вы видели их в своей квартире, поочередно, в течение пяти минут.  
Бонд кивает, потому что возразить ему нечего. Но Имс и Артур смотрят на него выжидающе, как будто он сейчас должен сообщить им что-то. Какую-то бесценную правду, вывод из недавних событий. Но он понятия не имеет, что именно им нужно.  
Артур не выдерживает первым. Нервно взглянув на часы, он уходит из поля зрения Бонда и тут же возвращается, вкладывая ему в руку небольшой предмет, лёгкий и гладкий на ощупь. Бульдог. Звон разлетающегося на куски фарфора до сих пор отдаётся у Бонда в ушах.  
− Вот кто у нас целёхонек, − радостно говорит Имс. – В отличие от людей, которых вы только что видели.  
− Это же были вы, − устало констатирует Бонд, глядя в серые глаза Имса. – Как вы это сделали?  
− Никак. То, что вы сейчас видели, сделать невозможно. Технически даже ваш Кью не смог бы такое провернуть.  
Возразить на это нечего. Бонд крутит в руках фарфоровую собаку, тяжело опираясь локтями о колени, и о том, почему эта собака снова цела, он даже начинать думать не хочет. И без неё всё адски сложно. Дверь сейфа в его голове поворачивается на несмазанных петлях очень, очень медленно.  
Артур опять бросает взгляд на часы и после – на Имса. Тот тоже начинает нервничать и подбадривает впавшего в прострацию агента 007:  
− Итак, вы не сошли с ума, не допились до белой горячки, мы не пытаемся вас одурачить с помощью каких-то неведомых технологий. Что остаётся?  
− Единственный возможный вариант, мистер Бонд. Озвучьте его, − вторит ему Артур.  
Его тёмные глаза блестят от нетерпения, он сжимает и разжимает ладонь, словно борется с желанием схватить Бонда за плечо и как следует встряхнуть. Едва ли это поможет.  
− Сейчас будет сигнал, − вполголоса говорит Имс, быстро взглянув на свои часы – старомодные, аналоговые, совсем не такие, как у Артура. Эта деталь почему-то тоже кажется Бонду важной, он успевает её отметить – а потом начинает звучать музыка.  
Она звучит громко и совершенно неясно откуда: то ли из съехавшего на пол ноутбука, то ли опять от соседей сверху, то ли из-за окна. Начальные такты вступления заполняют гостиную, как внезапно ворвавшееся в неё цунами. Бонд узнаёт эту мелодию с первой ноты.  
И он узнаёт этих двоих мужчин, которые стоят перед ним и переглядываются так, словно оба близки к панике. Он знает их так же хорошо, как странного мистера Чарльза из МИ-6 с его вопросами. Так же, как парижанку по имени Ариадна, которая обнимала его в номере отеля и умоляла проснуться. Потому что…  
− Я сплю, − неуверенно, почти вопросительно говорит Бонд.  
Эти два слова произносить так же приятно, как распахивать настежь дверь в душном, давно запертом помещении. Поэтому он повторяет, уже утвердительно и радостно, наслаждаясь своими словами и облегчением на лицах Имса и Артура – старых-добрых Имса и Артура, имитатора и координатора из дримшеринговой команды Доминика Кобба, с которой МИ-6 сотрудничает уже не впервые:  
− Я сплю.  
− Господи, ну конечно, − выдыхает Имс. – Наконец-то.  
− Наконец-то, − эхом отзывается Артур. И деловито продолжает: − У нас осталось мало времени, Джеймс. Можно просыпаться, теперь вы готовы к выбросу.  
− Мы заминировали всю квартиру, пока ждали вас, − Имс извлекает детонатор неизвестно откуда – при обыске ничего подобного Бонд у него не нашёл. – И очень надеялись, что вы всё поймёте до того, как случится выброс.  
− Почему я должен был… – начинает Бонд, но Артур обрывает его:  
− Наверху объясним, у нас десять секунд осталось.  
«Hold your breath and count to ten, feel the earth move…» - от этих знакомых слов как будто всё вокруг покрывается невидимыми трещинами - кракелюром на глянцевой глазури реальности.  
Бонд замечает свой «Вальтер ППК», который валяется на полу там же, где он его выронил. Девять, восемь…  
«I've drowned and dreamt this moment…»  
Он встаёт, чтобы подобрать пистолет.  
− Взрыв я оставлю вам, джентльмены, − говорит он Имсу и Артуру. Они одобрительно кивают.  
Шесть, пять…  
− Давно хотел это сделать, − Бонд приставляет холодное дуло к виску и взводит курок.  
Два.  
Один.  
«Let the sky fall!»

*Выброс*

Свет лампы дневного света неприятно бьёт в глаза. Отвести взгляд некуда: белый потолок, белые стены, белое изножье кровати, на которой он лежит. Приходится часто-часто моргать, чтобы зрачки привыкли к свету. Кто-то берёт его за руку и надевает что-то на запястье… нет, снимает.  
− Доброе утро, Джеймс. Скорее, даже добрый день, − произносит незнакомый мужской голос.  
Нет, знакомый.  
Бонд с трудом, по сантиметру за вдох, поворачивает отчего-то очень тяжелую голову и видит приветственную улыбку Артура, который аккуратно сматывает провода PASIV.  
− Ну же, скажи что-нибудь, − раздаётся еще один знакомый голос, и, когда Артур отходит, Бонд видит сидящего за его спиной Доминика Кобба. Тревожная складка между бровей, руки сцеплены в замок на колене. – Джеймс?  
− Не думал, что столько народу может собраться, чтобы поглазеть, как я сплю, − он улыбается с трудом, но язык и губы уже вполне его слушаются.  
− Господи, ну наконец-то, − выдыхает Ариадна. Она тоже здесь, а рядом, на складных стульях, сидят Имс и Юсуф. И в самом углу палаты, в тени от шторы на окне – М. Живая и здоровая М, в очередном твидовом жакете и с той необыкновенно тёплой улыбкой, которую он видел всего пару раз в жизни.  
− Я рада снова видеть вас в реальности, 007.  
− Я тоже рад вас видеть, М. Поверить не можете, насколько рад.  
Он садится на койке, расправляя затёкшие плечи и неприятно удивляясь тому, что тело кажется чужим. Очень хочется посмотреть в зеркало, чтобы убедиться в подлинности самого себя. Оборачиваясь, задерживает взгляд на втором человеке, которого Артур отключает от PASIV. В холодном освещении палаты светлые волосы мужчины, лежащего на соседней кровати, почти сливаются с белой подушкой. Его лицо так безмятежно, каким Бонд не видел его никогда.  
− Он в лимбе, − проследив его взгляд, сообщает Кобб. – Проснётся – если проснётся, конечно, − еще безумнее, чем прежде. Но самое главное, что всю необходимую информацию вы из него вытащили.  
− Вы отлично поработали, Джеймс, − снова улыбается М. Она давно не называла его по имени – там, во сне, почти никогда не называла. Он возвращает улыбку, чувствуя, что лицо начинает лучше ему подчиняться.  
− Мы оба неплохо поработали, М. Жаль, что вы так быстро ушли.  
− Вам тоже пора было уходить, но нашим с вами коллегам потребовалось немало усилий, чтобы напомнить вам об этом.  
− Не так-то легко понять, что ты спишь, если забыл об этом, − пожимает плечами Кобб. – Скажи я вам об этом напрямую, Джеймс, вы бы подумали, что я над вами издеваюсь.  
− Честно говоря, я так и подумал. У нас есть, что выпить? Хотя бы воды.  
Ариадна наливает ему воду из графина на столике-тележке, и Бонд не может отвести взгляда от этого столика: фарфоровый бульдог, снова целый и без единой трещинки, стоит рядом с графином.  
− Спасибо, − он рассеянно принимает стакан из её руки.  
− Меня вы тоже не послушали и даже не вспомнили, как я ни старалась, − с укором говорит она.  
− Но это была отличная попытка, − улыбается Бонд, и Ариадне приходится отвернуться, чтобы скрыть пунцовый румянец на щеках.  
− В чём всё-таки было дело? – интересуется Имс, пока Бонд разминает затекшие шею и спину. − Почему вы не вышли из сна, когда операция была завершена? Мы включали сигнал, вы должны были его слышать и понять, что пора просыпаться.  
− Сигнал?  
− Песню, − терпеливо поясняет Артур. − Называется «Skyfall». Мы же договаривались, что она будет сигналом к пробуждению, вы не помните?  
Бонд пожимает плечами:  
− Сейчас, конечно, вспоминаю. Но там, во сне, это была просто навязчивая песня.  
− Вот, Артур, я же говорил тебе, − закатывает глаза Имс, − ты выбрал самую неудачную музыку, которая только возможна.  
− Да, Имс, а твои игры с имитацией чуть не наградили его сердечным приступом, а меня– пулей в голову, − парирует Артур.  
− Не занудствуй, без имитации мы ни в чём не смогли бы его убедить вовремя.  
− Вовремя? – переспрашивает Бонд. − Почему вы просто не убили меня? Выстрел снайпера, взрыв… возможностей была масса.  
− Мы не хотели опять рисковать, − спокойно поясняет М. – Никто не был уверен, что вы проснётесь, если умрёте во сне. В Стамбуле всё едва не закончилось очень плохо.  
− Рисковать?  
Бонд даже не знает, что на это ответить. Он успел привыкнуть к другой М – той, которая легко ставила чужие жизни на карту. Правда, это было во сне.  
− Я же объяснял это раньше, − вмешивается Юсуф. – Нам потребовалась особая формула сомнацина и определённые настройки PASIV, чтобы выстроить многоплановую комбинацию внутри одного сна и выйти непосредственно к подсознанию нашего объекта, преодолев сопротивление его проекций.  
− Да уж, его проекции – не чета обычным, − М морщится, вспоминая, с чего начиналось это долгое путешествие в подсознание объекта. − С такими сложными организациями, как «КВАНТ», нам еще не приходилось сталкиваться.  
− Именно, − продолжает Юсуф. – Но чем дольше длится такой сложный сон, тем больший самоконтроль требуется сновидцу.  
− Вам с М пришлось пробыть во сне так долго, что стало невозможным разбудить вас обычным способом, при помощи падения или убийства. Чтобы проснуться, а не оказаться в лимбе, сновидец должен осознавать, что он спит. Лишь при этом условии можно провести выброс, − добавляет Кобб. – Джеймс, когда вас подстрелили в Стамбуле, вы были уже одной ногой в лимбе, мы чудом вас вытащили.  
− Два месяца в образе турецкой рыбачки – это было романтично, но скучновато, − добавляет Имс, с удовольствием наблюдая, как меняется лицо Бонда.  
− Мы помогли вам остаться во сне и закончить операцию, но не поняли сразу, что после того происшествия в Турции вы начали терять связь с реальностью… то есть, верить, что находитесь в реальности, − сам себя поправляет Артур.  
− Но М, − Бонд снова переводит взгляд на главу МИ-6. – Вы же…  
− В отличие от вас, 007, я никогда не забывала о том, что сплю. Спасибо моему тотему.  
− У вас был тотем?  
− Конечно, − она кивком указывает на фигурку бульдога. – Думаете, у фарфоровой статуэтки много шансов уцелеть при взрыве? Ни одного. Если только это не происходит во сне.  
Недоверчиво глядя на фарфоровую собаку, Бонд думает о том, как причудливо сложилась эта операция, которая поначалу представлялась им обычным извлечением информации у террориста. Невероятно искусный противник, организованные действия проекций, истончившаяся грань с лимбом. И, в конце концов, тотем – то, что всегда казалось Бонду лишь суеверием профессиональных дримшереров. Он привык ходить в сны без тотемов, в любых извлечениях и внедрениях. Ни в деле Доктора Но, ни в долгой истории с Блофельдом он не позволял себе забыть, что реальность вокруг нереальна. Но всё когда-нибудь происходит в первый раз. Держаться только за свои воспоминания, оказывается, иногда недостаточно.  
− Я поняла, что мне придётся выйти из сна раньше вас, − продолжает М. – Поэтому и передала вам тотем. Жаль, вы не вспомнили, что он означает.  
− Что ж, для следующего раза я подыщу себе тотем понадёжнее. И, пожалуй, не такой безвкусный.  
Всё встало на свои места. Ещё одно дело закончено успешно, еще одна угроза будет предотвращена. Команда Доминика Кобба снова доказала свою значимость для МИ-6 и лично для Бонда. А ему, пожалуй, стоит попросить М о небольшом отпуске, после отчёта и всех необходимых формальностей.  
И после еще одной, самой формальной формальности. Взгляд Бонда постоянно возвращается к статуэтке бульдога на столике. М первой замечает это.  
− Проверьте, Джеймс, − предлагает она. – Если сомневаетесь – обязательно проверьте.  
Бонд кладёт ладонь на такую знакомую, прохладную эмаль фарфоровой фигурки и гладит большим пальцем между ушами. Уставившись в пространство, пёс молча ждёт своей участи.  
− Давайте же, − подбадривает его Кобб.  
Глубоко вдохнув, Бонд сталкивает бульдога со столика – мгновение, и фигурка разлетается на части, звонко стукнувшись о пол.  
Проходят несколько долгих секунд, и лишь тогда он позволяет себе выдохнуть и трогает один из осколков носком ботинка. Ничего не происходит. Мёртвые куски глазированной глины скрежещут о плитку пола и не проявляют никакого намерения срастись заново.  
− Вот и всё, − М первой нарушает тягостное молчание. – Теперь уже точно добро пожаловать в реальность, 007.  
− Я подберу для вас в сувенирном ларьке что-нибудь похожее на этого уродца − украсить стол.  
− Вы меня удивляете, Джеймс. Я думала, вы разбираетесь в дорогих вещах. Это была коллекционная статуэтка «Роял Долтон», между прочим.  
Бонд поднимает брови в притворном удивлении:  
− Ах да, я и забыл, М. Вы всегда выбираете такие вещи, которые ценнее, чем кажутся.  
Он еще раз подталкивает ногой бело-сине-красные осколки фарфора; они царапают плитку пола с неприятным, острым звуком.  
Осколки прожитой жизни − той, где он убивал одних и хоронил других; где сам умирал и воскресал; где были Веспер Линд и Кью, «КВАНТ», Лё Шиффр и Рауль Сильва. Жизни ненастоящей, приснившейся ему. В личной коллекции агента 007 это еще одна жизнь, которую ему придётся забыть.


End file.
